Pikachu
Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an -type Mouse Pokémon introduced in Generation I that is the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu is famous for being the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon in Generations I-VI. Over the past years, Pikachu has become so popular that it serves as the Pokémon franchise mascot. In 1998, it became a Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Yellow. In the anime, Ash's Pikachu has extremely strong powers, which is why Team Rocket is after it. Biology Physiology Pikachu is a small, chubby, rodent-like Pokémon which is covered almost completely by yellow fur. It has long yellow ears that are tipped with black. A Pikachu's back has two brown stripes, and its large tail is notable for being shaped like a lightning bolt. On its cheeks are two circle-shaped red pouches used for storing electricity, they turn yellow and spark with electricity when its about to use an attack such as Thunderbolt. A female Pikachu looks almost exactly the same as a male, with the exception of her tail. A female Pikachu's tail is rounded at the end and has an inward dent, giving it the appearance of a heart. This, however, is only true in the Nintendo games. Throught most of the anime and in previous games, female and male Pikachu's look identical. Like Pichu, Pikachu store most of their electricity within the red areas of their cheeks. It can be seen with small surges of electric energy whenever a Pikachu gets protective, mad, etc. Special Abilities Pikachu's special ability is Static, which can cause paralysis in battle if hit by a physical move. In Pokémon Black and White's Dream World, the Trainer receives a Pikachu with the Lightningrod ability. It is the first member of the Pikachu-family Pokémon. Evolution Pikachu evolves into a Raichu by using a Thunder Stone. It evolves from Pichu when its happiness is maxed with the trainer in game. Game Info Pikachu is the most main character in the game PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. Game Locations |redblue=Viridian Forest, Power Plant |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Starter Pokémon, Trade |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Route 2 |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 2 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Safari Zone |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Safari Zone |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Viridian Forest (common if chosen Charmander ) , Power Plant |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Trophy Garden |dprarity=Common |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 2, Viridian Forest |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Santalune Forest, Route 3 |xyrarity=Rare }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue = When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. |yellow = It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you. |gold = This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. |silver = It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. |crystal = When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks. |ruby = Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge. |sapphire = This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. |emerald = It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt. |firered = It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. |leafgreen = When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. |diamond = It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks. |pearl = If it looses crackling power from the electrical pouches on its cheeks, it is being wary. |platinum = Pikachu can differentiate between the electricity from the shock of a weakened companion as well as a healthy one. |heartgold = This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. |soulsilver = It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. |black = It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. |white = It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. |black 2 = It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. |white 2 = It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. |x = It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. |y = It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. }} Learnset Leveling Generation V= |-| Generation IV= }} |Special|Cool|3}} |Status|Cute|2}} |Status|Cute|2}} |Status|Cool|2}} |Physical|Cool|2}} |Status|Cool|2}} |Physical|Tough|3}} |Special|Cool|2}} |Physical|Beauty|0}} |Status|Cool|2}} |Special|Cool|2}} |Status|Beauty|2}} |Special|Cool|2}} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Cool|4|0}} |Cute|2|0}} |Cute|2|0}} |Cool|2|1}} |Cool|3|0}} |Tough|2|1}} |Cool|4|0}} |Cool|3|0}} |Cool|2|2}} |Beauty|1|0}} }} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |title=Leveling}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} TM/HM Generation IV= }} |Physical|Tough|1 }} |Status|Smart|2 }} |Special|Smart|1 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Cute|0 }} |Status|Tough|2 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Special|Cool|2 }} |Special|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Smart|1 }} |Physical|Cool|3 }} |Status|Cool|2 }} |Special|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Smart|2 }} |Status|Cute|0 }} |Status|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Tough|1 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Tough|2 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Cool|2 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Cute|3 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Special|Smart|2 }} |Status|Cute|2 }} |Status|Smart|1 }} |Physical|Tough|3 }} |Physical|Tough|2 }} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Tough|3|0 }} |Smart|3|0 }} |Smart|3|0 }} |Beauty|1|0 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Tough|1|0 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Cool|1|4 }} |Cool|4|0 }} |Cool|2|2 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Smart|1|0 }} |Cool|1|4 }} |Cool|2|0 }} |Cool|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Smart|1|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Tough|2|1 }} |Beauty|3|0 }} |Tough|1|3 }} }} |-| Generation II= |gen=II}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |-| Generation I= |gen=I}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Tutoring Generation IV= }} |Physical|Tough|3 }} |Status|Smart|1 }} |Physical|Smart|3 }} |Status|Cute|2 }} |Special|Cute|3 }} |Physical|Tough|2 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Special|Cute|3 }} |Special|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} }} |-| Generation II= }} }} Sprites |rbspr = Pikachu(RB)Sprite.png |yspr = Pikachu(Y)Sprite.png |grnspr = Pikachu(Gr)Sprite.png |Iback = Pikachu(Gen.I)BackSprite.png |gldspr = Pikachu©Sprite.gif |slvspr = Pikachu(S)Sprite.png |cryspr = Pikachu©Sprite.gif |IIback = Pikachu(Gen.II)BackSprite.png |gldsprs = Spr_2c_025_s.gif |slvsprs = Pikachu(S)ShinySprite.png |crysprs = Spr_2c_025_s.gif |IIbacks = Pikachu(Gen.II)ShinyBackSprite.png |rbysapspr = Pikachu(RS)Sprite.png |emeraldspr = Spr_3e_025.gif |frlgspr = Spr 3e 025.gif |IIIback = Pikachu(Gen.III)BackSprite.png |rbysapsprs = Shiny(E)PikachuSprite.gif |emeraldsprs = Shiny(E)PikachuSprite.gif |frlgsprs = Shiny(E)PikachuSprite.gif |IIIbacks = Pikachu(Gen.III)ShinyBackSprite.png |dpspr = Pikachu(DP)SpriteMale.png |ptspr = Pikachu(P)SpriteMale.png |hgssspr = Pikachu(HGSS)SpriteMale.png |IVback = Pikachu(Gen.IV)BackSpriteMale.png |dpsprf = Pikachu(DP)SpriteFemale.png |ptsprf = Pikachu(P)SpriteFemale.png |hgsssprf = FemaleHGSSPikachu.png |IVbackf = Pikachu(Gen.IV)BackSpriteFemale.png |dpsprs = Pikachu(DP)ShinySpriteMale.png |ptsprs = Pikachu(P)ShinySpriteMale.png |hgsssprs = Pikachu(HGSS)ShinyMale.png |IVbacks = Pikachu(Gen.IV)ShinyBackSpriteMale.png |dpsprfs = Pikachu(DP)ShinySpriteFemale.png |ptsprfs = Pikachu(P)ShinySpriteFemale.png |hgsssprfs = HGSSPikachuFemaleShiny.png |IVbackfs = Pikachu(Gen.IV)ShinyBackSpriteFemale.png |bwspr = Pikachu BW.gif |bwsprs = Pikachu Shiny BW.png |Vback = Pikachu Back BW.gif |Vbacks = Pikachu Shiny Back BW.png |xyspr = Pikachu_XY.gif }} Side Game Data |number=002 |pokemon=Pikachu |group=Electric |fieldmove=Recharge 3 |pokeassist=Recharge |entry=It attacks by blasting electricity from its body. |hp=645 |onsight=No reaction. }} Super Smash Bros. Pikachu has also appeared in all three Super Smash Bros. Series games. Pikachu is a very agile and mobile playable character. In Super Smash Bros., Pikachu was considered the strongest playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pikachu's Skull Bash move was introduced, and its Quick Attack ability was upgraded so that it did a small amount of damage to opponents. Pikachu has also once again appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character, with its exclusive attack Volt Tackle as its Final Smash. If you look at the hat Pikachu and you look at the shiny above and the hat, you would notice it's the Shiny Pikachu with Red's Japanese hat. Each of Pikachu's alternate forms in Brawl can be seen as a tribute to different Pokémon games; The blue goggles come from Pokémon Colosseum and the red hat comes from the Kanto region games while the green headband comes from Pokémon Emerald. Along with Mario, Link, and Kirby, Pikachu is a mascot for the Super Smash Bros. series. Appearances In the anime Pikachu is considered as the main Pokémon in anime as it is starter of Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum received Pikachu in Pokémon - I Choose You! and Ritchie owned a Pikachu named Sparky. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Red owns a Pikachu named "Pika" and Yellow also owns a Pikachu named "Chuchu". See also *Ash's Pikachu *Sparky *Ashachu *Mewtwo's Pikachu (a clone) *Puka (Surfing Pikachu in the anime) *Pika (Red's Pikachu) *Chuchu (Yellow's Pikachu) Known Trainers With a Pikachu *Ash Ketchum *Ritchie *Victor *Red (Adventures) (has a Pikachu named Pika) *Yellow (Adventures) (has a pikachu that's called Chuchu and temporarily owned Pika) *Volkner (as a child in the anime) *Lt. Surge Trivia *Pikachu is the only starter in the canon RPG games that deviates from the usual grass, fire, and water-type Pokémon. *Pikachu is the only Pokémon to have appeared in every episode, special, and movie in the series in some shape or form. *Though Pikachu isn't in the Unova Dex, he can be found in a building within Castelia City in the Unova region before the National Dex is obtained, as well as on a billboard above the Castelia City Pokémon Center. There are also several Pikachu shaped hedges in Striaton City. Also, there is a giant Pikachu float next to the Nimbasa City Gym. This implies that many people in Unova know about Pikachu, despite not seeing one for themselves. *In the 2011 Guinness World Records Book: Gamers Edition, Pikachu placed 20th in the "Top 50 VideoGame Characters of All Time." *Pikachu was revealed before its pre-evolution, Pichu. *Pikachu has appeared on more merchandise than any other Pokémon, including the limited edition N64, Game Boy Color, and DS consoles. *Ash turned into a Pikachu due to Lily's accident in the Pokémon episode Hocus Pokémon, though he turned back into a human at the start of the next episode. *In the game Pokemon Battle Revolution, Pikachu can use the HMs Surf and Fly. *Ash's Pikachu does not like being inside his Poké Ball in anime but in the manga Pikachu was seen kept inside the Poké Ball. *Pikachu is shown as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros Brawl, and in SSBB, he makes his first appearance in the Research Facility. *In Pokémon X and Y, Ikue Ōtani provides the voice of Pikachu in the place of a cry. Etymology *The name "Pikachu" is a portmanteau of the Japanese words "pikapika", an onomatopoeia for electric sparkling, and "chū", which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a mouse's squeak. It may also be based on the pika, a mouse-like animal more closely related to rabbits, but it's behavior (or more noticeably it's eating habits) resemble that of hamsters. *Though not the first Pokémon created, Pikachu was the first " -type" Pokémon created, conceived after the type was suggested to Sugimori and designed around the concept of electricity and the common symbol for lightning. Gallery Old pikachu.jpg|Pikachu's Generation I artwork. 64!.png|The Pikachu Nintendo 64. PMTS167.jpg|A Pikachu-themed T-shirt. Ash & pikachu.png|Ash with his Pikachu. Yellow and Pika.png|Yellow with Pika. PikachuMosaic.jpg|Pikachu LEGO Mosaic on Exhibition at the STEAM Museum in Swindon, England, UK. Pokemon Y and X Pikachu.png|Pikachu in the Pokémon Y and X Announcement Trailer. Pikachu (Super Smash Bros. Artwork).png|Pikachu's artwork from Super Smash Bros. Pikachu (Super Smash Bros. Melee Artwork).jpg|Pikachu's artwork from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Pikachu Brawl.png|Pikachu's artwork from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pikachu (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS - WiiU Artwork).png|Pikachu's artwork from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / WiiU. pikachuxy.jpg|Pikachu's appearance in Pokémon X and Y. Pikachu 2.png|Pikachu's artwork from PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond Pikachu 3.png|Another one of Pikachu's artwork from PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond pikachu iron tail hits donphan.gif|Pikachu uses Iron Tail Pikachu Nood.jpg|Coming Up Next It's Pokemon On Cartoon Network ja:ピカチュウ Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon